


"We Get On."

by Peacelami



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mavin first then the other ships follow., Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacelami/pseuds/Peacelami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song "We Get On" by Kate Nash. And in the beginning a little bit of the movie "Grease"? Maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We Get On."

The Texas breeze sent small shivers down Gavin David Free's spine. Gavin still didn't understand why he didn't get a car yet. Seriously he's 19, why couldn't he drive 7 minutes instead of walking 20? He couldn't complain too much though, he did like the alone time he had to think... If he actually did think most of the time. Back in Thame, Oxfordshire Gavin was known as a blabbering idiot who was occasionally logical. He defence would always be "I was only asking a question!" Or "I was only curious."  
Well back to Gavin's walking. Once he arrived in front of his school he sighed. Gavin still hasn't gotten over his summer which he wished to go back too. Moving to Texas at 18 with just his mother and father left him to rely on his parents instead of friends. He usually is opened with his parents yet not with one thing. He met someone over the summer, which isn't such of a big deal if it were... A girl. He hasn't even came out to himself let alone his parents. Gavin wasn't gay or as he tried to convince himself of that. He didn't mind those who were he just... Never seen himself as gay. The guy he met had auburn hair, brown eyes, and a short temper. Not much of a description but damn was he a charmer. All of Gavin's ex's never "sweep him off his feet" like he did. His name was Michael Vincent Jones or as Gavin occasionally called him, Mogar. Sadly, by the end of the summer Gavin was told he was going to move back to England. They broke off what they had which hurt them both deeply, maybe Michael more. Michael had a rough household which left him alone and with no love in his heart. He was as cold as ice until he met Gavin. Gavin made him feel optimistic about life, like life gave him a reason to live. But with Gavin gone, he'll go back to his ways and feel dead inside. For Michael, it was shocking to care. It wasn't a bad thing it was just... Different. Once they both went home they cried feeling as if their worlds were crumbling underneath their feet. This was until a couple weeks later, Gavin's parents told him that they weren't moving which made Gavin's heart fill with enthusiasm. He tried calling and texting Michael, but there was never a reply. What Gavin failed to realise was that Michael lost his phone and had to get a new one, which meant his number changed. Sighing once again, Gavin continued walking towards the school doors. "Hey-Yo! Michael!" Gavin turned his head yet rolled his eyes looking back to the ground. 'It can't possibly be my Michael... My Michael?' He continued walking till a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. "What Ray?"  
'Michael?' Thought Gavin once more and well... It was "His Michael".

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the third part for "Can't Let You Go", I'll post it if you guys want. And may you please let me know if you want me to continue this? :) Thanks!


End file.
